


Requests: Transformers Animated

by CybertronianCupid



Series: Transformers Animated [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: SFW requests from our blog for TF: Animated Continuity
Series: Transformers Animated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173431
Kudos: 4





	1. Megatron comforting his fem!S/O after a panic attack

**” _My dear,_ “** he purrs at you, holding you in his servo and pressing kisses to your cheeks.

**"You come to me victorious once more.”**

He has his own share of trauma, if you managed to get him to open up about it, no one knows how you did it. The Warlord will whisper praise at you, comforting, asking what you desire as a reward for being so strong.

 **“Whatever do you mean my dear?”** he will coo softly if you try to object.

**“Getting through an attack on your own and still having the strength to come to me? To call for me? Letting me see you, be near you as you lick your wounds after battling your greatest enemies? How would any of that not be the most vibrant way of declaring yourself Champion worthy of my praise?"**

He looks at you, listens and his attention doesn’t waver for a moment. If you say nothing, you will be showered in kisses and praise, a stream of questions that are not even that, but a way to prepare you for what you **ARE** getting, whether you think you deserve it or not.

**"What country do you wish to rule? What gems do you want me to adorn you with? Tell me, my Spark, say the word and it’s yours.”**

Woe the who or what, that caused you trauma. If they are living, they won’t be for long. If it isn’t, there will be no trace of it to find soon. 

And anyone who as much as thinks of interrupting Megatron in his praise of his Tiny Champion, will get a fusion cannon blast straight to their face.

If Lugnut doesn’t get to them first, for disrespecting the importance of the victorious mate of his GLORIOUS Leader!


	2. Ratchet x fem!Reader (Autumn fluff)

  * Ratchet can sit together with reader in comfortable silence for hours, just basking in their presence, while he tries to make sense of crosswords and sudokus. To some constant klik-klacking of knitting needles would get annoying after a while, but to him it’s just the right amount of noise to help him think.
  * He loves herbal tea, and enjoys nothing more than drinking some, while cuddling under a blanket. He likes to be comfortable, so what?! Zip it youngsters!
  * When the two of them go apple picking for the first time, he makes the mistake of biting into an apple right away. The laughter at his expression and giggles the reader still gets when they remember his disgust, almost outweighs the memory of tasting a squirming worm on his glossa.
  * Watching them forage for berries and mushrooms made him realize, just how much variety humans have at their fingertips.
  * And how delicious that variety can be, when prepared by reader.
  * Creamy porcini mushroom soup with a spoon of sour cream, smoked yellow chanterelles alongside golden baked potatoes, mushroom spreads on homemade bread, not to mention the wide variety of jams and jellies your pantry holds… How does the saying go again? The way to a man’s heart, is through his stomach? Well, he certainly agrees with it, if he can get another slice of that delicious apple pie. Or a baked apple. Ohhhh are those caramel ones?



🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

“Ratchet, could you help me with this for a second?”

He hums, letting the reader know he heard her. After deciding the bird-scaring-straw-man won’t topple over anytime soon, he turns around to look at what she needs his help with.

His optics widen as he sees her holding what, given human proportions, would be a very big and thick end of a ridiculously long, woolen blanket. Given his proportions, and that he has seen her make one before, he knows it’s a scarf.

“For me?”

Pointless question, as if any of the others are here. Still she smiles, nodding, motioning for him to come closer.

His joints aren’t what they used to be, but he decides to kneel anyway, so she can make sure her handiwork is wrapped around his neck “the right way”. He remembers that little nagging match the two of them had, sounding like they’ve been at each other’s side for light years. Sari and Bumblebee were groaning and teasing him for a week, not shutting about “seeing Grandpa GrumpyPants get nagged and get a kiss by the end of it”.

A soft tutt draws his attention back to her, as she pluck out a leaf that got stuck in the fabric.

“It’s getting cold out, doctor,” she says and looks up at him, a smile dancing at the corner of her lips.

“Make sure you bundle yourself up when you go out, alright?”

Energon rushes to his faceplate and he looks away, grumbling something that might resemble a “yes dear”.

Standing on her tippy toes, she presses a kiss to his cheek and earns a reluctant smile.

“I was thinking of roasting some chestnuts. Care to join me?”

His servo brushes over the edge of his new scarf, marveling at the softness, just like the first time you wrapped one around him. Probably wrapped him around your fingers while you were at it too.

Ratchet has no idea what kind of nuts might grow from a chest, or if they are simply stored in one. He doesn’t particularly care if he enjoys them or not.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

What he does know, is that Autumn might just become his favourite Earth season.


	3. Prowl finds out their friend is a lycanthrope (Headcanons)

  * Prowl is fascinated
  * He saw the change happen when they were taking a walk through the woods on a Halloween night
  * His friend seemed on edge, looking at the cloudy sky as if there will be a Decepticon attack raining down any minute. Instead, it became quite clear what was making them act like that when the moons light shined through.
  * When he managed to deescalate the situation, and get his friend back to a nearby cave, he ponders the wonders of organics. They return to the Autobot base the next day
  * Will NOT SHUT UP for weeks about the many connections the wolves and man have, the ties between one form and the other, and will insist that his friends was born with a gift from nature itself. Depending on the friend’s reaction, he may simmer down eventualy, but he looks at them in a different light now.




	4. Blitzwing seeing his S/O carved his face on a pumpkin

  * He is impressed! And flattered really.
  * He picks up the pumpkin and his smile keeps getting bigger when he sees all three of his faces are on it! Randoms is the most well done, but reader has somehow made all of them look terrying in their own way
  * He hands the pumpkin back to reader, before Random gets the chance to accidentally squish it out of their collective excitement
  * He is so happy he met Reader, they bring him such joy with these little things they do.




	5. Jetfire and Jetstorm celebrating Halloween with their s/o for the first time (Headcanons)

  * They would really enjoy costumes and seeing their s/o trying them on! They would wanna dress up too, and are gonna be so thrilled when the three of them go out!
  * “You are just going to other’s houses and getting candy???”
  * They are a little confused about the jack-o-lanterns. If reader knows about the lore of the holiday, they’d love to hear it.
  * After that they would love to try carving pumpkins! Are they good at it? Either way, they would be proud of their work!
  * Horror movies! They like slashers cuz “lol what he gonna do to me??” but would avoid anything scifi. Will be throwing popcorn at eachother while watching them and counting down before a character gets killed off.
  * Errrr, they might want to avoid haunted houses. Feeling under attack of any kind is not good for these two, or the owner and any poor actor who managed to spook them. They would accidentaly destroy the place.




	6. Blurr x nb!S/O Mutual Pinning

His gorgeous blue paint is spotless and he is clearly giving a detailed report to a very confused and overwhelmed Optimus. They sigh for what feels like a millionth time, their fondness only growing as they watch the not-so-secret secret agent pacing and gesturing.

_He is so cute._

“So, you and Zippy huh?”

Bee waggles his brows at the human, who’s been staring at the blue speedster ever since he returned from the scouting mission. They throw him a side-eyed glare.

“His name is not Zippy, Bee. Stop calling him that.”

The yellow bot raises his hands in mock surrender: “Fine, fine, I just thought you’d give the bot a nickname by now.”

They squint at him, not sure if this is supposed to be a prank by him and Sari, or if they really are missing something.

“Why would I do that?”

Unexpectedly, Ratchet pipes up from the couch “Kid, you’ve been making goo goo eyes at him all day. Even before that, in fact!“

They sputter "Have not!”

The old medic continues, “And! You nearly asked him on a date that one time,” he grumbles half under his breath, "and he won’t shut up about you during his check-ups.”

“Why don’t you just go to him now?” Bulkhead offers as they shuffle their feet.

“He's… Busy.”

Ratchet feels like his age has doubled just from listening to this same excuse time and time again.

“Kid.”

“Very busy! His antenna is twitching in that pattern again, see! Which means he’s clearly talking about something important! And-” they falter for a moment, sneaking a glance at him and looking away the moment they realize he’s looking in their direction too.

“And, well, he’s miles out of my league anyway! He’s got all this work to do and he’d be better off with someone… Someone… ” they don’t want to voice their doubts, since the others always laugh and tease them about it.

Don’t want to think about what lucky bot will catch the Agents optics and make him smile. What kind of someone he will actually notice.

“Someone who isn’t a chicken?” Prowl states, materializing on the scene in that incredible Prowl-way of his.

Ratchet barks out a laugh, while Bulkhead and Bee both let out a half hushed OOOOOOOO.

“What did you just call me?”

Prowl gets close in their face and repeats matter-of-factly,

“A chicken. A domesticated fowl, that you humans associate with cowardice. Does that ring a bell?”

They glare at him, their reflection in his visor only cementing their decision.

“I’ll show you chicken,” they grumble and start walking towards the other side of the hangar. They are going to get there! And they’ll ask Blurr on a date, and NOTHING will stop them.

…..

“Blurr, I think any type of flowers will be fine-”

“But what if they don’t like flowers at all but bouquets are the usual way humans court each other, I have, however, also observed they trade each other sweets that can sometimes contain flowers however certain types of these are or should be poisonous to them and yet they still consume them and are fine while the others can seriously injure them so what if they think I am not being sincere and what if they get offended or if the flowers I pick hold the wrong meaning or are a wrong color or whatiftheyareallergicandtheyhaveareactionand-”

“Blurr they aren’t allergic, Sari made them a flower crown last week. You can ask her and the professor about what is and isn’t harmful to organics.”

The race car stops in his tracks, his optics refocusing on the Primes face.

“Oh,” he clears his voice box, his movements stilling and his back straightening.

“Well then, thank you for clarifying Optimus Prime, it seems my concerns were unnecessary.”

Optimus breathes a sigh, hoping, praying to the Allspark even, that this is going to be it for today. Blurr has been coming to him for advice on how to approach their friend under the guise of submitting reports on Decepticon sightings. At the rate of the information and misinformation both the human media and many contradicting sources provided, the agent managed to work himself up into such a frenzy, Optimus would rather be fighting Decepticons at this rate.

Instead, he has resigned to trying to help the Secret Agent navigate the confusing rituals of Earthling courtship… despite the fact he himself has only learned what he knows from Sari and her own somewhat limited knowledge.

“Why don’t you just go and ask them?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean no disrespect, Sir, but unless you go and ask them on ‘a date’, you won’t be able to learn what they like. It will just be guessing.”

“I am well aware of that Optimus but I cannot simply walk up to them and go-”

“Hi, umm, Blurr right?”

The Agents head turns in the direction of the voice speaking, and spots the human in question standing a safe distance from Prime and himself. They look so- They are so-

Optimus places a hand on the Agents shoulder plate and squeezes once “I think you can take it from here Agent,”

And just like that, he walks to the other side of the hangar, where the rest of his team is holding their breath, pretending like they aren’t paying any attention to the two lovestruck disasters.

With Blurr, staring at them, like a giant blue deer caught in the headlights.

“Hi,” shoots past his vocalizer so fast it’s barely a word.

“I, well you see I was wondering if,” and the human keeps averting their gaze and fidgeting in place, _they look adorable, stunning, breathtaking, showstopping, how can an organic make him feel like he’s in a high speed chase, like he’s soaring through the sky, light on his pedes, head in the clouds. He forgets his left from his right and they make him want to spin and spin and spin in circles with them in his seat so he can hear them laugh when he races and wins for them and they look at him with those precious twinkle in their eyes-_

“So, ummm, you’ve been awfully quiet there… Agent? What, what do you say?”

Scrap, he zoned out again.

His vocalizer clicks on and off as he tries to form a reply, his optics darting anywhere but the human before him.

“Well, you see, I, well I cannot recall what you’ve told me because your eyes are incredibly distracting and I mean this in the best of ways, they are very pretty, the way the light reflects in them when you stand in the sunlight makes my joints want to buckle from how lovely and handsome and cute and adorable and gorgeous and and and, and you are making my processor spin with the many associations it connects with you, so I may not recall what you’ve said, but I would very much like to ask you out on a date so. Will you go out on a date with me? ”

Blurr wanted to convey all this in a way they would be able to understand him, while he somewhat calms his own nerves.

Instead, what made it past his vocalizer was a very fast, pitched up ringing. He slapped a servo over his mouth, energon rushing to his cheeks. They make him act like a foolish cadet!

“Is that, er, yes?”


	7. What kind of a parent would Starscream be? What about Blitzwing?

**Blitzwing:**

  * He is, surprisingly, the more fun parent once he works out how to reel back his personalities a tiny bit.
  * His kid rarely sees Hothead just because Blitzwing can’t stay mad at them no matter how hard he tries.
  * It’s also because Blitzwing _hates_ seeing little one scared of him. He was terrified of being a parent at first, and would go out of his way to try and figure out how to stop seeking his kiddo out as Random
  * Not because he didn’t want his kid to see that part of his personality, but more because he has had many a moment when he remembers what he did and gets so angry and frustrated with himself, it causes him to go into a rage… Though Hothead, again, makes sure to do it as far away from his kid as possible.
  * As Random his thoughts tend to focus more on the this-will-be-hilarious than on the this-seems-dangerous-and-could-hurt-my-kid-real-bad
  * Which is why he starts leaving post it notes for himself.
  * Color coordinated ones so even if he doesn’t read it, his chances of switching to Icy and getting a more rational look on what EXACTLY he was about to do, are much higher.
  * He has a weakness for “his tiny widdle smoochum”. He is never going to stop calling them this.
  * The kid is going to be an adult, and one of the most feared people to ever walk the solar system, and Blitzwing is still going to be constantly showing everyone around their baby pictures and cooing over their achievements.



**Starscream:**

  * Oh by the AllSpark
  * Starscream is… The most fussy and nagging mother of a parent
  * Helicopter parenting? Oh please, you haven’t seen ANYTHING until you see a Seeker with their child.
  * He is the parent with nicknames. As in, his kid knows exactly when they really messed up. It does not make sense to anyone else though, since something most consider cute or harmless, get the kid cued in on the BIIIIIG trouble.
  * “My dearest smoochie poochie widdle sparkle~” yeah, that’s what a death sentence sounds like
  * Which confused most anyone else since the signature Starscream Scream with the word “SPAWN!” as the beggining of the sentence, always gets the kid very excited and rushing to their mom.
  * He honestly alternates between wanting to be firm and ruthless, to prepare his little treasure for the harsh world, since SOMEONE has to show what waits for them out there
  * While at the same time he wants to be gentle. He _wants_ to comfort his little one even as they grow older, even as they mature and face much bigger challenges than a scraped knee or fear of monsters under their bed.
  * He really appreciates coming home and seeing his kid laughing with their Dad. He does feel a little bitter, and worries that his kid will grow to hate him when he has to be especialy harsh.
  * That doubt usually dissapears as soon as the kid sees him enter the room and rushes in for a hug.
  * Scream used to be a horrible cook. His ego has suffered many a blow when his kid didn’t turn out to be a picky eater, and instead actually told him to his face that his food is yucky.
  * Pretty sure this turned into a game of “Okaaaaay, how can I make them eat these things they need to be healthy, and NOT get them sick in the process.”
  * Which lead him to actualy follow the recipes first and getting creative later.
  * The food was, and still is to this day, at least a little yucky.
  * So takeout and the dino nuggets became a household staple.
  * “Here comes my airplane!” is what he calls his kid. When they were just a tiny lil speck, he really really hoped they would take after him.
  * Ask him about why he calls them that. Come onnnnnn, he knows you’re dying to know. He can see the curiosity burning away in that processor of yours.
  * To his kids horror he keeps the recordings of all the times his kid pretended to be an airplane.
  * Cardboard wings taped to their arms while they spin in circles, complete with immitation of Mommy Star’s engine? WHY, HE IS SO GLAD YOU ASKED, here’s atwo hours of unedited footage of just the FIRST TIME it happened! He always carries at least one copy of these near his spark. Helps him to not strangle whoever it is he has to deal with.




	8. Blitzwing cuddling his small S/O

“You are so tiny” he smiles at them, pressing a kiss to their face. They beam at him and his servo shakes, his faceplate switching. 

“YOU ARE **TOO CUTE!** ” he yells, his cannons twitching.

“ **IT MAKES ME WANT TO BREAK SOMETHING!** ” ****

Switch.

“I COULD SNAP YOUR SQUISHY LITTLE BODY IN HALF!”

Switch again. 

“Not that I would, you know that right?”

They smile up at him, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“I know Blitzy,”

Cuddling closer to his helm, they press a smooch to his faceplate. It’s a lovely day, and they decided they should definitely get some quality time snuggles in the sun. 

They sit like that for a while, enjoying the birdsong and scenery. After a while they notice he’s looking at them, a mischievous glint in his optics. 

“What is it, my Schmusekater?” they ask, batting their eyes at him and watch his faces switch this way and that. He still isn’t used to them calling him nicknames and they love seeing him so flustered. 

His wings are still fluttering, when he recovers and clears his throat. 

“Schnuckelhase, may I have a kiss?" 

They close their eyes and humm, leaning forward.

Instead there’s a click, they feel their shirt being pulled up and a raspberry blown on their stomach.

 **"BLITZY!”** They screech, their laughter causing the triple changer to laugh as well.

“Got ya!” Random cackles, before blowing his tongue at them, making it unroll like a party whistle and tickle their face.

And they just keep laughing, gripping their sides and wheezing as he scoops them back into his servo, planting smooch after smooch after smooch on their tiny face.

Stars above, he loves his tiny little human SO MUCH! 


End file.
